


Drabbles

by Marley93



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabbles, Drunkenness, Early Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Episode: s03e05 The First Time, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley93/pseuds/Marley93
Summary: Since I'm suuuuuuper rusty from not writing fanfics (or anything else) for years, I'll be using this post as a drabble-dump to flex my muse-inspiration-writing-muscle again. It'll mainly be Klaine.





	1. The Touch of Fingertips

**The Touch of Fingertips**

* * *

 

 

Blaine wasn’t entirely sure why sex would complicate things at first, so he hadn’t been able to mentally prepare himself for said complications in his and Kurt’s relationship. However, once they had reached that stage, Blaine kept finding out more and more about how sex affected not just their relationship, but also himself as an individual.

After spending his first night sleeping with Kurt – and not in the literal way, like he’d done a couple of times before – Blaine had the feeling that someone had hung a neon sign over his head screaming: ‘ _LOST V-CARD TO K.HUMMEL_ ’. He was both proud and wary; someone like Santana would pick up on it like a bloodhound on a game trail.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Blaine jumped, nearly dropping his copy of _A History of the USA_. He’d been so lost in thought, he hadn’t even heard his boyfriend approach him at his locker. His cheeks heated up at the sight of Kurt, but a smile automatically spread over his lips. “Hey,” he said, closing his locker and turning to face the other boy. “Sorry, I kinda spaced out there.”

“I know, I said your name like three times,” Kurt smiled faintly. “Not that I ever get tired of saying it, but getting a reaction when I do so would be even better.” He reached out and straightened Blaine’s bow-tie. “Something on your mind?” he asked innocently, not meeting Blaine’s gaze.

Blaine swallowed when one of Kurt’s fingertips accidentally touched the bare skin of Blaine’s throat. Why was that suddenly so much hotter now than before yesterday? “I- nothing in particular,” he lied. “Just which books I still needed in my bag for the rest of the day.”

Kurt’s hand stilled and now he did look up, an eyebrow arching ever so slightly. “Just that?” he asked, while his fingers started to move again to fix the bow-tie. Still touching Blaine’s skin so lightly that it was almost a tickle.

Blaine could tell the truth and admit what he’d been thinking about; how that small touch had him thrumming, yearning for more, providing him with very vivid images of how Kurt’s fingers had experimentally trailed from his throat down to his chest, had gently flicked a- oh god, mailman…What was his mailman again? Blaine cleared his throat and shifted. “No- I mean yeah, just that,” he said, his voice only slightly higher than normal.

He was still desperately trying to conjure a gross image to distract himself from the touch that was now seriously causing him problems… down there – perhaps how his grandfather always cleaned his dentures with his tongue inside his mouth – when he saw something that would have infuriated him if he hadn’t been so surprised by it.

Kurt was smirking.

Kurt. Baby penguin, fingers-in-ears-at-the-mention-of-sex, sweet, innocent Kurt. Smirking as he purposefully ran his fingertips over Blaine’s Adam’s apple in a crowded hallway in school.

Blaine suddenly forgot all about his grandfather’s dentures, and brought up his hand to catch Kurt’s and stop him from moving. “What are you doing?” he hissed, his eyes wide. He saw his boyfriend’s smile falter a little, but only for a second.

“Relax, Blaine,” Kurt said, though he dropped his hand. He glanced around, and apparently decided that everybody was too wrapped up in their own problems. Leaning in, Kurt kissed Blaine’s cheek so quickly, Blaine could have sworn he’d imagined it. They hardly ever showed signs of affection in public places. Let alone in school. He stared at Kurt, who pushed himself away from the lockers.

“The touch of fingertips is as sexy as it gets, right?” Kurt winked, before saying: “See you in Glee club. Save me a seat!”

As his boyfriend left, all Blaine could do was wonder whether he had created a monster the night before. The bell startled him out of his thoughts and into movement. As he closed up his locker properly, and stuffed his books in his bag, he decided that he’d need some observation time to come to a conclusion.


	2. No-one's Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is it anyone's fault that they can barely make it past half an hour of homework before getting distracted?

No-one's Fault

* * *

 

 

“I’m still not entirely sure whether or not I should fear for my life where Santana is concerned,” Kurt said with a sigh, dropping his bag on the floor next to Blaine’s bed and letting himself fall back on the thick mattress. They had agreed to do their homework at Blaine’s place,  which usually meant they got about half an hour of actual work done before either Blaine or Kurt – usually Blaine – lost their patience and took the initiative for a thorough making out session.

Blaine hummed, standing by his desk to hook his iPhone up to the docking station. As he scrolled through Spotify for their study playlist, he said: “You mean because you’re now her girlfriend’s rival?” At Kurt’s affirming sound, he smiled over his shoulder. “I wouldn’t worry too much. She’s all bark and no bite, I think.”

“Um, were you not there for the dodgeball game?” Kurt asked, sitting up with a frown. “Rory was _bleeding_ , Blaine!”

Blaine turned on the playlist and slowly straightened. “Well, I mean… He didn’t really know how to- No, you’re right, she can be vicious.” He’d long since learned that once Kurt had made up his mind about people, he wouldn’t let it be changed by anyone but said people or his own judgement. That, and he suddenly remembered Santana threatening David Karofsky away with arguments that sounded so far-fetched, he was pretty sure she couldn’t have made them up if she’d wanted to. Razor blades in her hair, come on… Blaine shook his head to himself and shrugged off his blazer, hanging it over his bureau chair. He took off his bow-tie and placed it on the desk to be cleared away later, all the while trying to ignore how Kurt was looking at him.

Thirty minutes’ worth of homework first, then he could give in to that look and kiss his boyfriend senseless. Something told him that would be especially hard today, no pun intended.

He moved over to the bed and gave Kurt, who had moved to lay on his stomach, a playful shove. Kurt moved over a little so there was enough space for both to lay comfortably while studying. “What have you got today?” Blaine asked, casually hooking his right ankle over Kurt’s left.

“Spanish,” Kurt groaned, dropping his head on the bed dramatically. “With a side of maths. Can’t get any better than that.”

Blaine hummed sympathetically. “I’ve got maths with a side of history, wanna trade?” he said. “Or better: wanna not make homework and just…” he waggled his eyebrows, causing Kurt to laugh and bump their shoulders together.

“Let’s get this over with so we can ‘just’,” he smiled, though he allowed Blaine to lean in and steal a chaste kiss. They both bent over their books then, the only thing breaking the silence being the scribble of a pen on paper, or the flipping of a page.

Blaine lasted all ten of his math problems, and two pages of the Civil War, but after that his hopes of being able to concentrate for much longer were gone. And really, it wasn’t his fault.

No, Blaine would never take blame for something out of his control like this. How could he help that Kurt’s foot rubbed distractingly over his? How was it his fault if the little sighs Kurt let out sounded a lot like the ones he released while they were making out? What could he possibly do about the fact that he could feel the entire length of Kurt’s body burn against his as they were pressed up shoulder-to-toe?

It really wasn’t his fault, he told himself, as he closed his book and slowly turned to lay on his side facing Kurt. And honestly, it wouldn’t be Kurt’s fault either, if he got distracted by things beyond _his_ control.

Like Blaine’s hand creeping over to run over Kurt’s shoulders and back. Or Blaine scooting ever closer until his lips ghosted over that spot just under his earlobe…

Blaine grinned at the soft sound of frustration and pleasure Kurt let out, a split second before the older boy shoved his books aside and allowed his boyfriend to properly kiss him.

Really, if you took all things into consideration… it wasn’t their fault at all.


	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There might be some typos and the ending is really... ergh, but I'm super tired.

Jealousy

* * *

 

 

Kurt didn’t hate Rachel Berry. Quite the opposite: she’d quickly became one of his best friends ever since they had visited New York, and she’d spent half the summer break at the Hudmel-residence to do god-knows-what with Finn. They had even done a couple of double dates, with Blaine, Kurt, Rachel and Finn playing laser tag – much to Blaine’s delight, which had clued Kurt in on how big a dork his boyfriend actually was – or simply having a nice barbecue dinner with Burt and Carole there as well.

So no, it wasn’t like Kurt hated Rachel.

However, as he sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs in the back of the auditorium, watching his best friend lean in to kiss his boyfriend, he couldn’t help but grind his teeth in frustration. He’d been sitting there for almost two hours, waiting for Blaine to finish up his extra rehearsal on which Rachel had insisted. She’d hung up some cock and bull story about how she wasn’t sure of how she delivered her lines or something. Blaine, being charming and helpful and _stupidly_ naïve as ever, had agreed to practice some more after the regular rehearsal. No harm there.

Except Rachel had some very specific scenes in mind that she wanted to practice with Blaine, and since Kurt knew for a fact that she was currently in a fight with Finn, he had decided to keep an eye on her. It wouldn’t be the first time Rachel got a crazy idea in her head to add some drama to everyone’s lives.

Leaning forward while trying not to make his presence known with a creaking chair, Kurt listened closely to what Rachel was saying.

“I just think it’s not going to look natural to the audience, Blaine,” Rachel insisted, while Blaine looked slightly sceptical and confused. “It feels like you’re holding back, you know?”

“Rach, it’s theatre. It’s not like we have to make out or anything,” Blaine said, and Kurt was amazed at the patience in his voice. “Even the script says ‘stage kiss’.”

“But it doesn’t show the true love the characters discover!” Rachel argued, flicking her hair back. When Blaine opened his mouth to retort, she held up a finger. “No, Blaine, you know it doesn’t. A closed-mouth stage kiss does not show the same passion-”

“Well what do you suggest, then?” Blaine asked, and annoyance was clear in his voice now. “What do you want? Because you keep complaining about what’s wrong, but you’re not coming up with any solummmph…” He was cut off by Rachel’s lips on his, and her hands cupping his face.

Even from the back row, Kurt could see tongue. He set his jaw, stood up and hoisted his bag over his shoulder. He made sure to slam the door hard on his way out.

At the bang of the doors slamming shut, Rachel jumped back. “See, that’s what I meant,” she said breathlessly.

Blaine stared at her, shaking his head. “Too much, Rachel,” he said, trying to maintain his professionalism. Before she could react, he held up his hand. “And maybe not for theatre, but it’s… It makes _me_ really uncomfortable, okay?”

Rachel looked away for a moment, obviously biting back some comment or another. When she turned back to face Blaine, though, her expression had softened. “Let’s call it a day,” she said. “And if it makes you feel better, we can just do the stage kiss.”

Blaine smiled and nodded. “Thanks,” he said, picking up his stuff. “I should go and see where Kurt is. We were going to have coffee before I head back home.” He hugged Rachel quickly, and then headed off with a little wave.

 

* * *

 

“I thought I might find you here!” Blaine said cheerfully, dropping his bag next to the chair and sitting down himself. He leaned over the table with the ‘Lima Bean’ logo printed on the tabletop, and briefly touched Kurt’s hands with his own. “Did you order yet?”

“No,” Kurt said stiffly. “Not yet.”

His tone immediately had Blaine on edge. Kurt was upset with something or someone, and it wasn’t just a little bit, either. Time to be the model boyfriend to put him in a good mood again, then. Blaine got up with a slight smile. “I’ll go get us some coffee. Slice of cheesecake, too?”

To his horror, he could see Kurt’s eyes tearing up. “Kurt…” he stammered, quickly sitting back down and trying to catch Kurt’s gaze. “Hey, what’s wrong? It’s just cheesecake… did I say something wrong?”

“A-are you trying to soften the blow?” Kurt sniffled, wiping his nose with the back of his hand before getting a handkerchief out of his bag. “By getting me cheesecake? Beca-ause you can’t.” At Blaine’s confused expression, he let out an indignant huff. “I saw you, Blaine! Kissing Rachel like that; what were you thinking?” He tried to hide another sob into his handkerchief, and Blaine blinked slowly.

“Kurt… We were just practicing for the play,” he said. “Tony and Maria have to kiss, you know that. You had Rachel kiss you yourself for your second audition, remember?”

“That’s different!” Kurt snapped, looking up at Blaine through tearful eyes. “And she couldn’t even do it, because I’m too- I’m too… me,” he decided. “I saw tongue, Blaine! I was sitting all the way in the back of the auditorium, and I saw tongue!”

“Wait, that was you?” Blaine asked, and it was his turn to sound annoyed. “What were you doing, checking on me to see if I wouldn’t cheat on you with Rachel? I’m gay, Kurt. I definitively figured that out because of her, remember?”

People were watching now, and Kurt took a deep breath, lowering his voice. “I trust you, I don’t trust Rachel,” he said. “Not when it comes to you, and she’s fighting with Finn.”

Blaine sighed and dropped his head into his hands. “Kurt,” he said slowly. “Please listen to me. I promise, I swear, that nothing is or will be going on between Rachel and me that could pass for more than friendship. You’re right, she really… went for it with that kiss, but I told her it made me feel uncomfortable, and she agreed to just keep it to a stage kiss.”

Kurt looked up. “You… you told her that?” he asked, looking almost surprised. “But you really like kissing like that…”

“Yeah, with you!” Blaine let out a laugh. “Because you’re my boyfriend, and Rachel has these… these…” He brought his hands in front of his chest, making squeezing motions as if holding stressballs. “You know…” he finished lamely.

Kurt giggled. “Okay,” he said, reaching out to put Blaine’s hands back on the tabletop. Once they were there, he squeezed softly before letting go. “Okay,” he said again. “I believe you. But no more extra rehearsals while she’s fighting with Finn.”

“Promise,” Blaine said, smiling in relief. “So how about we have a coffee to go and head to your car? Because all your jealous talk about Rachel kissing me kinda makes me want to kiss you.”

Kurt got up and dragged a grinning Blaine off to the parking lot, not even bothering with the coffee. Blaine smirked, and made a mental note to never forget this moment for when Kurt said he wasn’t easily jealous.

Luckily, Blaine didn’t mind.


	4. Hamburgers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brittany can be so... honest.

Hamburgers

* * *

 

 

Kurt was never sure whether he liked it or not when Brittany was drunk. She could be quite funny to watch, especially since he never got drunk at parties – he could let Blaine do the status damage for the both of them all by himself. Her observations and randomly blurted out thoughts were amusing when she was sober, let alone when infatuated by alcohol. However, she also became even more honest than she already was.

Now was such a time, for instance. As he sat on the couch in Rachel’s basement, his boyfriend snuggled up against him in quite a drunk state, the blonde girl came wandering over to him and plopped down next to him.

“Hello Kurt, hello Blaine Warbler,” Brittany slurred, wrapping one arm around Kurt’s neck and pulling him in close. Blaine made a sound of protest, but she ignored it. “Kurt, you know what?”

“What, Britt?” Kurt asked dryly, expecting a statement like ‘you’re a true unicorn’ or something random like that. He wasn't in the mood. Instead of having a nice night out where he and Blaine could relax a little as a couple, Blaine had drank himself into half a stupor, and Kurt was left babysitting him while pretty much everyone else was out on the dance floor.

“Do you remember when you asked what kissing boys was like and I said boys tasted like hamburgers?”

Kurt could feel Blaine perk up beside him, and he groaned inwardly. “No, I’m sure you must have imagined that, Brittany,” he said quickly. “I don’t think I’ve ever asked you that.”

“You did,” Britt said, while she tried to bring the straw of her drink – a greenish concoction that smelled so strongly of turpentine it nearly made Kurt gag – to her mouth without using her hands. For a minute, Kurt thought she was distracted enough to let the matter go, and he gently stroked his fingers over Blaine’s cheek. “Maybe I should bring you home soon,” he said. Blaine sat up a little and let out a soft hum, looking up at his boyfriend.

“Why did Britt say that… ‘bout hamburgers and boys?” Blaine slurred. “Didyou… really askherthat?”

Kurt groaned out loud this time. “Yes, okay? I did ask her that. One time. I was curious, I’d never kissed someone-”

“You were kissing me,” Brittany said, sounding as if she has a lisp, since she was talking around the straw. “You were my boyfriend, Kurt! Last year!”

Kurt felt his face heat up, and he pointedly didn’t look at Blaine or Brittany. “I… experimented,” he admitted. “Because I felt I had to do something to keep my father to myself. Happy now? And for the record, you don’t taste like hamburgers, and I’m really glad you don’t.”

Blaine seemed a bit dazed, and Kurt frowned. “You can talk, you know? You can tell me what a hypocrite I was for telling you off on exploring your ‘maybe bi side’ with Rachel.” Blaine still didn’t react, and Kurt waved a hand in front of his face. “Blaine, hello? Earth to Blaine!” He snapped his fingers in front of his boyfriend’s eyes, which seemed to bring him back into focus.

For exactly five seconds. After that, Blaine bolted to his feet and darted towards the bathroom.

He didn’t make it by a long stretch.

Kurt groaned and covered his face with his hands, ignoring Puck’s ‘ _nice one, Anderson_!’, Rachel’s panicked screeches of ‘ _aim for the vase, at least_!’, and Blaine’s retching. “You know what, Britt?” he said through his fingers. “Tonight I will actually prefer the taste of hamburger.”


End file.
